Retazos de emociones
by HardLohve
Summary: Theodore Noth siente tantas cosas… Como nostalgia por su madre; o compasión por los que niegan. O, simplemente ¿Por qué no decirlo? Se siente el rey de la arrogancia. Al fin de cuentas -y aunque no lo quiera- Theo no es un Noth más, a pesar de sentirse un Slytherin de derechos. Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa del los Black".
1. Chapter 1: Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: Tengo tanto parecido a Rowling, como Voldemort de bueno y mugle… ¿No verdad? Pues eso.**

**-…-…-**

**Palabras: 980.**

**-…-…-**

**NT: Una vez más, enfrentándonos a un reto. Y una vez más, con un personaje nunca antes escrito…, aunque eso sí, varias veces leído. Aunque Rowling dice bien poco de este personaje, yo aquí, en tres viñetas, os presento a mi Theodore mental. ¡Espero que esté a vuestra altura! Queridos Shlys.**

**-…-…-**

**Nostalgia.**

Duerme. En una cama de cortinas de grueso telar, sueña. Imágenes se deslizan en su adormecida memoria, trayendo a la mente un tórrido olor a desesperación. Su cuerpo se agita queriendo despertar, enredándose en las cobijas al comenzar a temblar debido a las pesadillas. En algún momento de tanta agitación, sus labios se entreabren en un grito silencioso. No es que no pueda emitir sonido alguno, es que en el proceso de turbación, sus pulmones olvidaron el para qué de su función, cuando, una vez más, recordó que la persona que más amaba, había dejado de amarle a él. ...

... Tiene siete años y está de pie, observando con fingida indiferencia las acciones de la mujer que le vio nacer. Ella se apalanca, codos en la mesa y manos en la barbilla, sobre un escritorio repleto de pergaminos y tinteros casi desnudos. Garabatea con prisa algo en el revés de un pergamino, enviándolo después, ventanas abiertas y lechuza al aire, hacia un renuente destinatario. Luego se gira y le sonríe, camuflando la tensión de su cuerpo con suaves caricias en su rostro, una ternura genuina que no acaba de velar la preocupación de sus ojos oscuros. Ojos heredados. Ojos inseguros. ...

... A pesar de que sus párpados se han abierto a una rendija de luz mañanera, los insistentes recuerdos del pasado siguen siendo su peor enemigo. Le dicen, le soplan, le recalcan. Le rodean, le atosigan, le atacan. Todos ellos forman la prueba inequívoca de que su madre se ha ido. La maldita prueba, por si no tuviese suficiente con el regodeo de sus compañeros, de que padre es un enmascarado más, madre un cadáver cualquiera, y él..., la nostalgia ambulante y personificada. ...

... Y derrumban la puerta. Sin previo aviso, sin anunciar.

Y lo presencia todo. Un puño de hierro llamando a las puertas de un desprevenido estómago, inclinando forzosamente a la figura que lo recibe hacia un agónico ángulo. Varias palmadas propinadas por manos masculinas y enjoyadas, cayendo en una lluvia de improperios contra una boca ya ensangrentada que sin embargo no calla, y que continúa con su protesta.

Y mientras ve como esa mano de varón, cubierto por un fino vello moreno que enmarca el dorso de una mano, bombardea a esa mujer en una postura idónea para un eterno descanso, sus pequeños puños se aprietan simulando un gesto instintivo, primitivo y humano: el golpe, la defensa; mientras sus finos labios se encuentran en una lívida línea fantasmal, la barrera entre una vida feliz y otra llena de soledad cae rendida al suelo, muerta e inalcanzable, a los pies de su otrora marido, su antaño carcelero, su recién verdugo..., su padre. ...

... No hay piedad, no hay descanso. ¿Para qué? el dolor de una nostalgia no requiere de un engaño para seguir castigando. Y si en su mente se libra una batalla entre el pasado y el presente, su cuerpo recostado no da ningún indicio sobre ello. No, perder la calma no es una opción que pueda siquiera contemplar.

Retira con ligereza las gruesas mantas que le protegen del cortante clima de otoño, y abandona la esquina de la cama en la que ha estado recostado. Se acerca a la ventana y alarga un enfundado brazo hacia el cristal. Tras el frío metal, la noche empieza a esconderse dejándose sustituir por la primera uña mañanera del sol, recreando la crudeza de un enrojecido amanecer del que no se salva ni la misma muerte.

Lo ignora. No es tan difícil, a fin de cuentas.

Su mirada está fija, escrutadora, en la fotografía inmóvil de una mujer. Su dedo se estira recorriendo su contorno, delineando tembloroso el afilado perfil de aquella figura tan bien recordada. Su madre.

En un marco de relieve victoriano, ella posa risueña bajo el amparo de un paraguas de sol, dirigiendo burlonas muecas hacia el dueño secreto del flash. Tiene un mechón de su castaño pelo enrollado en el mismo dedo que presume la gargantilla de bodas, mientras la otra mano reposa dulcemente en su abultado vientre.

Theo la prefiere así, estática e inmóvil como una mugle más, porque así no cambia; porque así no se le escurre en los tristes remedios de la nostalgia. ...

... Es muy joven, a penas un muchacho; pero la pena y la desesperación es, aún así, absoluta. El dolor le engulle los latidos, en los primeros momentos de su encuentro con la tristeza. Las lágrimas no caen, visibles en su cara; es en el interior de su pecho, en la corteza hueca y abandonada en la que se ha convertido, donde conoce el verdadero significado del sufrimiento y la nostalgia. ...

... Acaricia distraído la ventana al posar la frente en ella, los ojos nublados, la mente embotada, y el corazón desgarrado.

Cuerpo flaco, alto y desgarbado, con unos hombros caídos que acusan el escondite de su atormentada persona. Manos frías, de uñas mordidas, perdidas en la inmensidad de un bolsillo vacío. Cara joven pero seria, tierna pero helada, apenada y desesperada. Figura reclinada, encorvada bajo el sofocante peso del llanto, la impotencia y la añoranza.

Diez años han pasado desde que vive con esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, pero es algo que no abraza. A lo que no puede acostumbrarse. De lo que su mente, en una sintonía con su espíritu y su retraída esperanza, no puede deshacerse.

Porque si la mañana, alzada tras los largos y verdosos prados del castillo y las pesadillas que cada vez son menos habituales, son el mundo al que, en teoría corresponde… el día soleado, las bromas y carcajadas, los guiños de su madre a las patadas estomacales de su hijo…, son el mundo al que realmente desea pertenecer. Porque aunque difícil y no imposible de llevar, la nostalgia, por alguien, es la huella más permanente que se grava y nunca se separa del alma.

**-…-…-**

**¿Comentarios? Me los merezco (creo) aunque sean malos y constructivos (espero). ¡Mmmuácatos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Compasión

**Disclaimer: Aunque Theo haya sido ciertamente abandonado por su creadora…, no os engañéis, que tanto él como junior Malfoy siguen siendo propiedad de la señorita Rowling.**

**-…-…-**

**Palabras: 718.**

**-…-…-**

**Compasión.**

**-…-…**

Theo no es más que otro Slytherin, callado, serio y distante, sí, pero un Slytherin que desde el principio intuye el peligro que el rubito corre. Por eso aprieta los dientes contra los nudillos ya encallecidos, ahogando las palabras que quiere soltar para avisarle, apenado por el cambio depresivo que se origina ante sus no tan sorprendidos ojos.

Compasión. Es el adjetivo número uno que emplearía para explicar el sentimiento que le provoca en estos momentos Draco. Si él lo supiese, pasaría de inmediato a la furia, por supuesto. Porque Malfoy no es de esos que toleran la lástima ajena; no es de esos que piden ayuda, a pesar de que en todo su rostro ojeroso, se lea invisible, la palabra derrota.

Ese, junto con cautela y miedo, le seguirían al sentimiento que levanta en él Malfoy, con su mirada perdida, sus manos temblorosas, su lujosa ropa holgada y deslucida.

Extrañamente, no parece ser él, el único que comprende. Sería mucho pedir que en sus robustos amigos encontrara él consuelo, pero los celos, el regocijo y la rivalidad, son las emociones que surcan el rostro de Crabbe y Goyle, tras las espaldas de un desesperado Draco. Y si de Pansy se esperaba comprensión, es el miedo al Gran Señor y no el desquicie a la pérdida de su tan querido Malfoy, lo que presiente que la aleja. Ella sabe el secreto, ellos comparten el secreto. Y aunque el chico no se ha sentado para confesárselo, Theo también conoce la pérfida enseñanza, los continuos castigos a los que está su familia sometida. Al fin de cuentas es un secreto entre mortífagos, un gran secreto a voces punzante en boca de todos.

Empero hay alguien, una sombra, una mirada, que sí se percata. Una chica, de renombrada familia, que le comprende y no se aleja. Es alguien sospecha, con el que nunca ha cruzado palabra, alguien joven en la edad, pero bastante madura y muy avispada en lo mental. Tiene los ojos sagaces, agudos y sinceros. Ojos que se entrecruzan con los suyos, cuando un rubio, antes elegante y presumido, pasa sin verlos, deteriorado y degradado, por su preocupado lado.

Sí, su cambio refleja el estado social tan caótico en el que todos están sometidos. Un ambiente en el que compartir idea con el Señor Tenebroso es lo bueno, mientras estar en contra de sus seguidores es lo anormal, lo malo. Astoria Greengras, es la nombrada. Draco Malfoy, es la compasión por la que se remueven ambas conciencias.

Y Theo sabe que la línea del declive Malfoy ha comenzado cuando le mandaron matar -aun sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz- al viejo que representaba para El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado un tropiezo tras otro; que continuaron en el deslice hacia el vacío, cuando ansiosos de perdón, abrieron de par en par la puerta a los planes del lord. Y aunque muchos citen y reciten que la lástima es la raíz de todas las formas de veneración, él sabe que no, no es al Slytherin destronado al que venera. Sólo ve el tormento, viejo amigo suyo, que el rubio calla; la desesperación que en él se agazapa; la realidad de forma cruda, que ante él a golpes se presenta. Pero ¿quién es realmente Theo para ir apiñando compasión por una persona ya sentenciada? ¿Qué derecho tiene para compadecerse de los demás cuando él, precisamente él, es el aislado, el raro, la negra mancha de esa casa? Y es que, si durante siete años el chico de pelo platino ha respetado, aunque ha regañadientes, su decisión de soledad…, así Theo lo desea... Preocuparse por los demás, para preservar su libertad, su rasgo de diferencia, dado que humana cosa es tener lástima de los afligidos, mas teniendo en cuenta que humano fue con él, el muchacho señalado por todos, con la etiqueta de la indiferencia. Y aunque los reproches mudos de Greengras burbujeen en sus ojos almendrados con tan solo pensarlo, hoy Theo, más allá de la rabia, se atreve a sentir compasión por él, mientras la impotencia y el reconcomio, es el puente conjunto que logra establecerse discretamente entre ambos, propiciando el mudo inicio hacia la confianza.

**-…-**

NT: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van esos comentarios a las emociones? ¡No os cortéis! Que el botón de abajo está esperando ansioso a que vayáis y lo pulséis.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrogancia

Disclaimer: De Theo se encarga Rowling… De sus emociones ya me encargo yo.

-…-…-

Palabras: 871.

-…-…-

NT: Y a la tercera va la vencida. Abajo, finaliza el reto. ¡Espero, vuestra aprobación!

-…-…-

Arrogancia.

-…-…-

Durante todos estos años, Theo ha sido conocido por todos por estudiar y por mostrarse frío y distante, con gestos secos y directos hacia los otros.

Por ello, si se atreviese a preguntar a sus compañeros de casa sobre cómo le perciben ellos, se hallaría ante un unánime silencio por gran parte de la sala. Un bufido bastante elocuente a la indiferencia salida de Malfoy; una socarrona sonrisa, confesora de un reproche oculto, procedente de Zabini... e incluso unas calculadoras miradas de sorpresa, fingido sobresalto a la interrogación a un descarado y más que conocido defecto, proveniente de las hermanas Greengras.

Y es que aquellos que han logrado boquear en la escarcha interna de su persona -que no alcanzan a rellenar los dedos de una mano, dicho sea de paso- conocen, no obstante, la verdad de su orgulloso carácter: la admiración y autocomplacencia constante de sus propias virtudes.

Misántropo, cínico, prepotente e imperioso, son dictados que empujan a Theo a ver a sus compañeros por encima del hombro, con palpable pensamiento de preponderancia…, a fin de cuentas, exigir la merecida compañía a su persona, es todo un privilegio para ellos, sí, pero el mínimo derecho que se debe tener para con él.

No es cuestión de arrogancia -para nada- Ni que peque en demasía de vanidoso. No. Lo que ocurre es que es muy especial, lo sabe. simplemente se limita a apuntar un hecho verídico, más que apegado a la razón y a las evidencias.

A lo único que se agarra su insolencia -matizada por él como llana humildad- es a los actos demostrables, puesto que es sabido por todos que él es el único al que el orgulloso Draco sabiamente no importuna. Normal, por otra parte, dada la obviedad en la diferencia inferior de su nivel para con él. Y no ha de olvidarse que él está a la cabeza de su promoción en aras del estudio -definitivamente, la Gryffindor de cabellos enmarañados no cuenta, más allá de una lacónica concesión a su visible inteligencia- mas ella no eclipsa, ni de lejos, su agudeza irrefutable. ¿Y no es su continuo pulso, _la pelea de no ser nadie más sino él mismo, en un mundo empeñado en convertirle en alguien distinto, el rechazo a ser similar a ellos? luchar la más dura batalla moral que cualquier persona pueda enfrentar y nunca bajar la guardia... lo convierte, por derecho, cree él, en alguien importante y especial._

Arrogancia. Ignorancia, y arrogancia. Es la clave para entender el motor que enlaza el conjunto de nervios y tendones, de cinismo y jactancia, de silencioso y altivo, los que forman la carta oculta de presentación de Theo.

La prueba vinculante no es su ceja, alzada de forma pedante, al presenciar el mangoneo de Draco hacia sus estúpidos seguidores que se autocomplacen creyéndose amigos de Malfoy. (No, él es superior a todos esos desfachados sin personalidad, por supuesto). Ni su regodeo interno por los patéticos esfuerzos de Tracey para ganar su aprobación. (Unos pechos escotados y un descarado vaivén de caderas no son, siquiera de lejos, suficientemente merecedores de su atención). no, el porqué de ese metódico pensamiento tiene nombre y apellido, , aunque él, por supuesto, en su inflada nube de valerosa autoimagen, jamás reconozca la importancia, abiertamente otorgada, a un par de frases risueñamente murmuradas junto a su oído, en una tarde que sabe, siempre recordará por un peculiar encontronazo con Lovegood.

Una Ravenclow de cuidado, un grueso libro ágilmente arrebatado, un fallo inocentemente corregido... Son los ingredientes de su frustrada humillación.

No hay más que decir, cuando ella se limita a pedirle el libro, insinuando hallar entre sus páginas la prueba inequívoca para demostrarle que los snorkarck de cuernos arrugados sí que existen. Sin embargo, y como siempre, él halla un modo de refutar sus palabras, en un interpelación que refuma no menos grosería, al tiempo que una burlona afabilidad.

–¿Snorcack de cuernos arrugados…? ¿Y cómo lo vas a demostrar?–pregunta él, filtrando adrede en su voz, el tono arrogante de quien siente placer al ver el errante tiro de quien, ilusamente, cree tener razón.

–Fácil –completa ella. –Todo existe en este mundo, siempre y cuando se hable de él. Mi padre habla de él; ciertos libros hablan también de él, e incluso esos que lo repiten, mordaces –se retira una rubia pestaña y la contempla a trasluz, repentinamente distraída. ¿Hablabas de algo, Theodore Noth?

Y él sólo atina a ladear la cabeza, la réplica atascada en la garganta, mientras sus labios se fruncen y entreabren de forma discontinua, a la par que las aletas de su aristocrática nariz aletean veloces, asimilando su primera e impensable derrota.

Es un golpe a su orgullo, a su soberbia, a su arrogancia todavía no aceptada. Pero aunque su primer impulso es esgrimir una grosera respuesta a esa chica de ojos saltones y hortero collar de corchos, es un "no seas _humilde con los arrogantes", el que, horrorizado, oye que se le escapa, burlándose de su tan alardeada capacidad de memoria, digiriendo a duras penas, la cruda sinceridad de la chica._

Y el premio a tan rememorable cita es un fugaz beso en su no tan relajado ceño, acompañado de un olor picante que refresca, de forma inesperada, su arrogante persona.

_-…-…-_

_NT: Y aquí acaban las emociones de mí querido Theo. Espero, sean partícipes de algunas de ellas -no está solo ni siquiera en esto- y merecedores de muchos (ojalá) reviews._

Por cierto que me he permitido citar al gran Coelo.


End file.
